


Knight in Navy Armor

by IntoTheGallifray



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheGallifray/pseuds/IntoTheGallifray
Summary: It's Charles to the rescue when his Bunty is in pain.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Knight in Navy Armor

Sam knew. She knew on her way to work, riding in with Charles, that today was going to be Day 1. She'd felt more fatigued than usual on waking that morning, a bit nauseous, with a dull ache in her abdomen; all signals of the coming menstrocalypse. She'd noticed the last few times that her cramps had been growing increasingly unbearable, so she'd taken some Advil tablets that morning while getting ready. She might as well have popped a few Tac-Tic’s for all the help they'd given her. It was now nearing midday, and all Sam could do was hunch over in her chair, one hand to her abdomen while the other clenched the edge of her desk hard enough to crack the joints in her fingers. She'd earlier closed the door to her office, locking it too so as to maintain some semblance of peace while riding out this monthly episode of hell.

Charles was finally able to tear himself away from his computer and conference calls, massaging his temples lightly as he let out a sigh. He'd meant to meet with Sam regarding a potential client pitch, but the time had gotten away from him. A glance at the clock showed that it was almost noon, so he walked out of his office toward Sam's, slightly perplexed at the door still being closed - he had noted it earlier when going to the kitchenette for coffee. He stood poised to knock, but a voice passing behind him, belonging to Lucy, stopped him, "She hasn't been out all morning."

"Not even for coffee?" Charles asked, worry bleeding inward past the edges of his normal stoicism.

"For nada," Lucy replied, returning to her desk.

Charles' concern won out over his internal battle for leaving her be, and he knocked.

"Samara?" he called.

He heard a slightly muffled groan and a light thump, then a weak "Come in."

He tried the handle, it didn't budge.

"It would appear that the door is locked," he said, eyebrow raised.

The other raised with it as he heard a string of curse words he'd never known to come out of her mouth, the sound of her chair rolling against the floor, then another groan.

"I...I can't get up...do y-you have a key?" her voice sounded ragged, and Charles felt his apprehension dial straight up to downright fear.

"Lucy!" he practically shouted, turning toward the redhead, "Where is the spare key for Miss Young's office?"

"Here, catch," she replied, tossing a silver key to him.

He deftly caught it and was in Sam's office within seconds, immediately moving to kneel in front of her, noting her face to be contorted in pain.

"Samara are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I....I..." her cheeks flushed bright red, unsure if she could actually form the words to tell him.

"That's it," he nodded decisively as he began to stand, "I'm calling for an ambulance, wait right he-"

"No!" she clutched at his sleeve, cutting him off completely.

"But Samara, you-"

"It's menstrual cramps," she blurted out, eyes glued to the floor.

"Ah," he replied. He then reached down and coaxed her fingers to release his navy suit jacket, giving them a gentle squeeze as he placed her arm back beside her, "I'll be back in a moment."

"Typical," she muttered, trying her best to pull her legs up under her on the chair.

Charles raced to the kitchenette and pulled down the first aid kit, violently rifling through it.  
"Why in God's name isn't this damned thing organized!" he swore, pulling out gauze pads, bandaids, a splint, and an ice pack. "Of course," he muttered to himself, "Everything but a hot pack."

He turned and walked briskly out the front door, calling "Lucy, hold my calls," over his shoulder. The closest pharmacy was 2 blocks away, so he continued his fast pace, trying not to break into a run, toward it. He rushed in, quickly grabbing several hot packs, as well as some bars of dark chocolate, pain medication, ginger ale, and some herbal tea. He was grateful that there was no line, and the cashier rang it up quickly, handing him his bag of supplies. This time, on exiting the shop, he did run. He couldn't stop himself, the thought of her in pain drove him to such extremes that he wondered just exactly how hard-hearted he really was. He slowed his pace to enter the office, making a beeline for Sam.

"Lucy, Umed, ensure no one comes in until I give the go-ahead," he commanded, receiving a "Yessir" and salute from Lucy, and a confused thumbs-up from Umed. He closed the door and locked it, seeing Sam look up at him as he crossed the room and knelt again in front of her. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise as he removed his suit jacket. He activated the heat pack and wrapped it in the jacket, handing it to her, "For your pain," he said softly, watching as she took it with a pained smile and held it to her abdomen. He then pulled out the other items and lay them on the desk in front of her.

"I can make the tea for you now, if you’d like."

Sam was completely taken aback. Here was this man whom she knew prided himself on keeping others at arm’s length, yet he had gone to all this trouble just to try and alleviate even a little of her pain. She was truly touched, and with it being that time of month, her emotional reactions were amplified, and she was slightly horrified when tears began squeezing, unbidden, past her eyelids and tracking down her cheeks. Charles grabbed his tie and raised it to her face, dabbing away the tears.

"Is it that bad?" his voice was almost a whisper as he cupped her jaw with both hands.

"I think this is the worst it's ever been," she whimpered.

"Can you walk?"

"N-not really, every step makes the pain worse."

She watched several emotions flash through his eyes, then he seemed to make a decision. 

"I'm taking you home Bunty, you can't get any work done like this anyway."

Normally, she would have protested, but right now lying in her own bed with some cheesy rom-com, junk food, and Bowser sounded like heaven.

"Okay," she nodded weakly.

He placed the items he'd just gotten back into the bag and handed it to Sam, "Hang on," he said. He placed one arm behind her back and the other underneath her knees, lifting her up with seemingly no effort. He got to the door and propped her against the wall with his leg as he reached to unlock and turn the handle, nudging it open with his foot. He carried her toward the exit, ignoring the stares, but stopped when a booming voice rang out behind him.

"JONES! I KNEW you would try and take her away!"

Charles pivoted to face Mr. Young, as it was he who had bellowed, allowing him to see the pained expression on his daughter's face.

"Oh my PEACHY PUMPKIN POOH," he exclaimed causing Sam to flinch, "What has he DONE to you??"

Charles rolled his eyes and jerked his head, indicating for Samuel to come closer. The older man did so, preparing the verbal lashing of a lifetime as he stomped toward them. He was about to open his mouth when Charles said, through clenched teeth, "It's her time of the month."

"What?" Samuel asked, clearly not prepared for those words.

He looked at Sam clutching her stomach, then back at Charles' frustrated expression.

"Oh," he said quietly, then "OH! Well...*ahem*..I...do carry on."

He patted Sam lightly on the head, saying "Feel better, my princess."

Charles spun back again to leave, pausing only to say to Lucy, "Please record any incoming calls for Miss Young or myself for the rest of the day, we will not be returning."

And with that, he left, intending to do everything in his power to eradicate her pain. He murmured to her, voice low, "I'm here for you, anything you need, Bunty" fully dismissing the effect he knew it would have on his mind, and his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy! <3


End file.
